Kaname Tōsen
| obrazek = | rasa = Hybryda Hollowa i Shinigami | urodziny = 13 listopada | płeć = Mężczyzna | wzrost = 176 cm | waga = 61 kg | poprzednia przynależność = Armia Arrancarów Aizena, Gotei 13, Soul Society | poprzedni zawód = Dowódca w armii Arrancarów Aizena Kapitan 9. Oddziału 5. oficer 9. Oddziału | poprzedni zespół = Plik:9.jpeg 9. Oddział Plik:5.jpeg 5. Oddział | poprzedni partner = Sōsuke Aizen Gin Ichimaru Kensei Muguruma Shūhei Hisagi | bazy operacyjne = Las Noches, Hueco Mundo | edukacja = Akademia Shinō | shikai = Suzumushi | bankai = Suzumushi Tsuishiki: Enma Kōrogi | resurrección = Suzumushi Hyakushiki: Grillar Grillo | debiut w mandze = Tom 10, Rozdział 81 | debiut w anime = Odcinek 24 | debiut w grze wideo = Bleach Advance: Kurenai ni Somaru Soul Society | japoński głos = Toshiyuki Morikawa | angielski głos = David Rasner | hiszpański głos = Irwin Daayán (Ameryka Łacińska) | galeria = tak }} jest byłym kapitanem 9. Oddziału w Gotei 13. Razem z Ginem Ichimaru i Sōsuke Aizenem zdradził Soul Society i udał się z nimi do pałacu Las Noches, w Hueco Mundo. Był dobrym przyjacielem Sajina Komamury i Shūheia Hisagiego. Wygląd Tōsen ma ciemną skórę i ciemne brązowe warkocze. Miał okulary koloru jasnej lawendy. Jest niewidomy od urodzenia. Tōsen, jak Sōsuke Aizen i Gin Ichimaru, zmienił swój ubiór po ucieczce z Soul Society. Obecnie nosi ubrania podobne do Arrancarów, bez rękawów płaszcza, czarne rękawice zakrywają tylko mały palec oraz wskazujący. Czerwone linki biegną przez jedną część od ramienia przez pierś. Zazwyczaj jest postrzegany z mieczem noszonym w ręce, ale również w przypadku zawieszonego na łańcuchach koło ramienia. Podczas gdy był kapitanem nosił tradycyjny, jednolity strój Shinigami z podwiniętymi rękawami do barku oraz z kapitańskim haori, kimono zawiązuje fioletowy pas. Miał również pomarańczowy szalik, białe buty zamiast normalnych sandałów oraz czarne rękawiczki bez palców. Zwykle nosił okulary, miał zawiązane włosy do tyłu. Ok. 100 lat temu nosił jednolity, standardowy strój Shinigami z długim, białym kołnierzykiem oraz kurtką nad nim. Jego włosy były szpiczasto ułożone (przypominał nieco obecny wygląd włosów Love'a Aikawy), maska zasłaniała usta i nos, a duże okulary zakrywały oczy i czoło całkowicie ukrywając twarz. Charakter Tōsen jest średniej wysokości, ciemnoskórym mężczyzną. W anime początkowo ma liliowe, później brązowe dredy. Zawsze nosi nieprzezroczyste okulary, ponieważ jest niewidomy. Jest dla Aizena ważnym sprzymierzeńcem, ponieważ na niewidomych nie działa jego technika hipnozy Kanzen Saimin. Motto Tōsena brzmi: "należy wybierać najmniej krwawą drogę". Jest jednak w stanie zabić każdego kto naruszy pokój na świecie. Podąża za Aizenem, ponieważ myśli, że to właśnie on może stworzyć sprawiedliwy świat. Według Kenpachiego, on i Gin są jedynymi kapitanami, którzy boją się śmierci. Tōsen uważa Grimmjowa tak samo jak Zarakiego za maszynę do zabijania, która tworzy na świecie tylko mnóstwo strachu i nienawiści. Po za tym ma unikalny stosunek z autystycznym Arrancarem - Wonderweissem Margelą, który podąża za nim krok za krokiem. Według Tōsena pochodzi to z tego, iż są oni czystymi istotami, a czyste istoty mają tendencję się lubić i podążać za sobą. Historia thumb|left|190px|Kaname nad zmarłą przyjaciółką W młodości Kaname miał stosunek do dziewczyny, która zawsze mówiła że chce "przegonić chmury z pokrytego gwiazdami nieba". Oznacza tyle, że chce usunąć całe zło ze świata. Dziewczyna silnie wierzyła w ideał sprawiedliwości i z tego powodu została idolem Tōsena. Jej marzeniem było zostać Shinigami, żeby mogła zachować pokój na świecie. Później została przyjęta do Akademi Shinigami, lecz została zabita przez swojego męża, ponieważ upomniała go o to, że zabił kogoś z powodu głupiej kłótni. Po jej śmierci Tōsen miał wątpliwości w sprawiedliwość na świecie, ponieważ nie mógł uwierzyć, że ktoś, kto tak mocno wierzy w sprawiedliwość, tak szybko i nieznacząco zginął. Kaname zabrał Zanpakutō z jej grobu i postanowił, że jeśli "nie wystarcza wierzyć w sprawiedliwość, to zostanie silniejszy, żeby sam mógł ją wymierzać". Od tego momentu obiecał, że będzie walczyć dla sprawiedliwości. thumb|right|190px|Kaname i Komamura w młodości Później został Shinigami. Tōsen poznał Sajina Komamurę już w Akademii Shinigami. Dobrze się rozumieli, ponieważ Komamura wstydził się swojej lisiej (lub też "psowatej") głowy, a że Tōsen jest niewidomy, to go nie osądzał po wyglądzie. Komamura również został Shinigami. Zostali dobrymi przyjaciółmi i ostatecznie obydwaj zostali kapitanami Gotei 13. Zanim Tōsen został kapitanem, był w 5. Oddziału. Był również 5. oficerem 9. Oddziału pod dowództwem Kenseia Mugurumy. Czarnoskóry Shinigami zdradził swój oddział i za pomocą swojego Bankai z zaskoczenia pokonał przyszłych Visoredów i oficerów swojego Oddziału.thumb|left|Kaname jako 5. oficer 9. dywizji Gdy Aizen został wicekapitaniem w 5. Oddziału, już wtedy dobrze znał Tōsena. Oprócz tego Tōsen nie lubi Kenpachiego za to, że zabił byłego kapitana 11. Oddziału, i widzi go jako potwora, który stwarza chaos i zagraża pokojowi na świecie. Fabuła Soul Society Tōsen pierwszy pojawia się podczas nadzwyczajnego spotkania kapitanów. Kiedy Gin Ichimaru pyta gdzie kapitan 13. Oddziału, Tōsen wyjaśnia, że nie stawi się, ponieważ jest chory. Milczy jednak w czasie kłótni pomiędzy kolegami. Później pojawia się z Komamurą, gdy Retsu Unohana kończy autopsję Aizena. Potwierdza, że jest martwy, wykluczając możliwość, że ciało jest fałszywe. Po jego zbadaniu, prosi kapitanów aby wrócili do swoich siedzib. Gdy wychodzą, spotykają swoich wicekapitanów Shūhei Hisagiego i Tetsuzaemon Ibę. Hisagi pyta o kapitana Aizena, ale Tōsen kręci głową. Potem twierdzi, że aby dowiedzieć się co było powodem zabójstwa Aizena, trzeba schwytać Ryoka. Kiedy Uryū Ishida dochodzi do szczytu schodów w Sanktuarium Pokuty, Tōsen używa Shikai aby zneutralizować Ishidę. Później Kaname pojawia się w koszarach 7. Oddziału. Kiedy kapitan 7. Oddziału pyta o jego myśli, odpowiada, że droga, którą widzi ma barwy krwi. Tōsen mówi Komamurze, że wierzy, że pójdą tą samą drogą. 190px|thumb|right|Kaname używa Bankai na Zarakim Tōsen, obok Komamury i ich wicekapitanów, spotyka Kenpachiego, który staje im na drodze. Kiedy Tōsen uwalnia swój Bankai, Kenpachi dowiaduje się, że nie jest w stanie widzieć, słyszeć, ani wyczuć energii duchowej. Jest on jednak nadal w stanie odeprzeć uderzenia Kaname, ponieważ jego zmysł dotyku, jako jedyny poprawnie funkcjonuje. Jednak Kenpachi zdenerwowany tym stylem walki pozwala Kaname przebić go mieczem. Później chwyta jego rękojeść, ponieważ wiedział, że tylko wtedy wszystkie jego zmysły znów poprawnie działają. Chwyta miecz jeszcze raz i zadaje poważne obrażenia Kaname. Tōsen jest ranny, ale wciąż próbuje walczyć. Zaraki wymierza ostateczny cios Tōsenowi, jednak broni go Komamura, co powoduje zniszczenie jego hełmu. Co dzieje się potem z Tōsenem jest w dużym stopniu nieznane, tylko to, że leczy, a później pojawia się przed Renjim i Rukią. Nagle okazuje się być zdrajcą i obserwuje kilka prób powstrzymania Aizena. Tōsen wraz z Ginem i Aizenem ucieka do Hueco Mundo. Kiedy odchodzi, Komamura wymaga wyjaśnień od niego o tym, gdzie jego sprawiedliwość, ale Tōsen jedynie odpowiada, że "podąża ścieżką najmniejszego rozlewu krwi". Bount (tylko anime) Tōsena widać we wspomnieniu Makiego Ichinose, wyjaśniając, jakim Zaraki jest potworem.Bleach anime; Odcinek 77 Arrancar Hueco Mundo Sztuczna Karakura thumb|190px|left|Śmierć Kaname W trakcie walk z Espadą (Sztuczna Karakura), Hisagi oraz kapitan Komamura udają się na walkę z Kaname. Ten uwalnia swój Zanpakutō i rozpoczyna starcie. Hisagi jako pierwszy podejmuje wyzwanie, jednak wkrótce zostaje mocno ranny i wycofuje się. Następnie wkracza Komamura, który uwalnia swój Bankai. Tōsen walczy z nim i szybko przechyla szalę wygranej na swoją stronę. Nagle znienacka atakuje Shūhei, który jednym cięciem rani gardło Tōsena. Mocno ukrwawiony Tōsen prosi Hisagiego by mógł na niego spojrzeć póki nadal może, jednak z powodu Hollowfikacji jego ciało eksploduje, znikając na zawsze. Moce i umiejętności thumb|right|190px|Siła Ofensywna: 70 Siła Defensywna: 70 Szybkość: 80 [[Kidō: 90 Inteligencja: 90 Siła Fizyczna: 60 Razem: 460/600]] Mistrz walki mieczem: Mimo że ma własną filozofię nie stosowania przemocy, Tōsen jest bardzo biegły w posługiwaniu się Zanpakutō, co jest jeszcze bardziej imponujące mimo jego ślepoty. Podczas swoich dni jako 5. oficer 9. Oddziału, był w stanie walczyć na poziomie kapitana, jak pokazano gdy walczył z Shinjim Hirako (chociaż Shinji koncentrował się na powstrzymaniu swojego procesu Hollowfikacji). Mistrzostwo Kaname w szermierce jest jeszcze bardziej podkreślane kiedy walczył z Zarakim, jednym z ekspertów Zanjutsu w Soul Society, nawet jeśli to trwało tylko chwilę. Ekspert Shunpo: Tōsen był wystarczająco szybki, aby poskarżyć się za Grimmjowa (gdy zaatakował Karakurę), i odciąć jego rękę oraz zniszczyć średnim Kidō, zanim ten uświadomił sobie powagę sytuacji. Mógł szybko zareagować na atak Shinjiego na Aizena. Ekspert Kidō: Tōsen wykazał używania wysokopoziomowych zaklęć bez wypowiadania inkantacji. : Garganta to sposób w jaki Arrancarzy i Puści podróżują do i z Hueco Mundo. Tōsen wykazał możliwość z korzystania z tej techniki. Polega ona na otwarciu ściany oddzielającej światy odsłaniając tunel gwałtownie wirującej energii. Następnie trzeba ją skupić i utwardzić w celu utworzenia ścieżki, po której można przejść.' 'Ogromna moc duchowa: Jako były kapitan 9. Oddziału w Gotei 13, Tōsen dysponuje ogromną energią duchową. Jego umiejętności w zakresie korzystania z energii duchowej jest oczywista, jak wykorzystał ją by widzieć. Jest to dodatkowo zwiększone po Hollowfikacji. Zanpakutō thumb|190px|right|Suzumushi : Jego miecz przed uwolnieniem przypomina zwykłą katanę, tylko że z zamocowanym żelaznym kółkiem obok rękojeści. Sama obręcz ma odgrywa istotną rolę kiedy Kaname uwalnia Bankai. Tōsen uwalnia swój Zanpakutō komendą . *'Shikai': Powoduje to wypuszczenie z Zanpakutō mocnej fali dźwiękowej powodującej u wroga ogłuszenie lub omdlenie. :Specjalne zdolności Shikai: :* : Technika Suzumushi, która zmienia Suzumushi w formę Benihikō. Suzumushi wibruje przez chwilę i po tym jak Tōsen rusza ostrze wokół siebie w półokręgu, pojawia się ślad po ścieżce miecza. Ślad zmienia się w setki ostrzy, które spadają na przeciwnika.Bleach manga; Rozdział 139, strony 14-15 thumb|right|190px|Enma Kōrogi *'Bankai': : Kółko na jego mieczu powiększa się i dzieli. Kółeczka rozsyłają się w kilku miejscach i tworzą czarną, zamkniętą kopułę. :Specjalne zdolności Bankai: Każda osoba zamknięta w środku traci wszystkie zmysły prócz dotyku, aby mogła czuć cięcia zadawane przez Tōsena. Jedyną możliwością, aby zmysły powróciły jest złapanie w dłonie prawdziwej postaci Suzumushi, którą trzyma Kaname. Kenpachi podczas walki specjalnie dał się przebić, aby móc złapać ostrze i tym samym uwolnić się z objęć Enma Kōrogi. thumb|right|190px|Suzumushi Hyakushiki: Grillar Grillo *'Resurrección': : Zmienia się w wielkiego świerszcza, w którym odzyskuje wzrok. Staje się niezwykle potężny (jednym atakiem niszczy Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō Komamury). W tej formie również potrafi używać Cero. :Specjalne zdolności Resurrección: :* : Tōsen zyskuje możliwość użycia Cero (jasnozielonego) z oczu. :* : Tōsen szponami wykonuje koła, które mają jasnozielony kolor. Oparte są na ogłuszającym dźwięku. Atak jest tak potężny, że z łatwością zniszczył Bankai Komamury. Hollowfikacja thumb|190px|right|Maska Tōsena podczas śmiechu Maska Pustego: Po ucieczce do Hueco Mundo poddaje się działaniu Hōgyoku. Staje się swoistą hybrydą Shinigami i Hollowa. Jego biała maska nie ma żadnych otworów, choć podczas śmiechu może się rozedrzeć w miejscu ust. * Zwiększona moc: Podczas noszenia maski, jak u każdego Visoreda, moce Tōsena gwałtownie wzrastają. : Powiększona siła: Tōsen wykazał się znaczną siłą podczas noszenia maski, był w stanie odeprzeć atak Bankai Komamury i odrzucić go w stronę pobliskiego budynku. : Zwiększona prędkość: Prędkość Tōsena znacznie zwiększa się po założeniu maski, używa jej by przytłoczyć Hisagiego i Komamurę. : Natychmiastowa Regeneracja: Tōsen potrafi zregenerować zniekształcone ramię do punktu, w którym jest ono całkowicie wyleczone. Ciekawostki * Tōsen zdobył Zanpakutō zabierając go od swojej zmarłej przyjaciółki. Nie jest więc jego właścicielem, ale mimo to potrafi uwalniać Shikai i Bankai. * Potrafi bardzo dobrze gotować. Odniesienia Nawigacja en:Kaname Tōsen Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Byli kapitanowie Kategoria:Byli Shinigami Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Visoredzi Kategoria:Zalążki artykułów Kategoria:9. Oddział Kategoria:Martwi Kategoria:Mistrzowie walki mieczem Kategoria:Eksperci Shunpo Kategoria:Eksperci Kidō